Not Exactly
by IceAge Mutant
Summary: Diego has a question for Shira, what will be her answer? This will be a 2 shot. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

_'Three months. Three whole months! Ok, ok you can do this man, you got this. She likes you a lot, and you like her. You two have been dating for a long time now. She has to say yes.'_

"Hey Shira" I said to my beautiful girlfriend. She was sitting on a rock in the middle of the herd's clearing that we had moved into after the continental drift. It was a clearing surrounded by trees and in the middle was one big tree. It was perfect for the herd. Ellie, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie could sleep in the tree. Manny slept right under them on the ground that was covered in moss, and there were couple of large rocks for Sid to sleep or for me and Shira to sunbathe on. In the tree was a small hole that granny used. The best part had to be the small den under the tree, the roots widened up so it made a cave, and there was just enough room for two sabers.

"Hey Softie" Shira said to me, lifting her head up off the rock to look at me. I jumped up on the rock with her, nuzzling my head against her's "Where have you been all day? I haven't seen you since this morning"

"Oh I've been around" I said, sitting up so that I was looking down on her. I made sure to sound suspicious, hoping she would become curious.

"Yeah, doing what?" Shira said, looking up at me and tilting her head a little bit to the side.

'_God she's adorable when she does that.'_

"Its a suprise"

"Oh ya, for who?" She leaned in closer to my face when she said that, her nose almost touching mine, her stunning blue eyes shining before me.

"Well I'm not sure if I should tell you" I said, turning my head in the opposite direction, trying to act sly . It was pretty obvious that she already knew it was for her, but she was just so adorable when she acts like she doesn't know something.

"Com'on softie, tell me" I could feel her breath on my face as the small space between us started to become smaller.

"But I can't tell you, Kitty" Befor I knew it Shira had pushed me off the rock, and I found myself laying on the ground with her standing over me, giving me a mischievous smile.

"Fine" her grin became bigger "I'll just ask Sid then!"

Crap! I thought. Sid could not find out about any surprise, whatsoever! Especially this, he would be sure to bug me about it for the rest of the day! Thinking quickly, I jumped up and tackled Shira before She could get out of the clearing. Not hard enough to hurt her, just to stop her.

She let out a giggle from under me as I got off her.

"You shouldn't have called me Kitty" she said as she looked up at me from off the ground.

"Well you shouldn't have gone off to go get Sid" I said, leaning my face closer to her's .

"I wouldn't have to if you would have just told me what you're hiding from me" the space between us got smaller

"Oh really, Kitty?" The tips of our noses were touching.

"Yes really, Softie"

Just when we were about to kiss,_** they **_just had to crash into the clearing.

"Oh my god, you two are just too cute!" My niece, Peaches said.

"More like disgusting!" 'Great Crash is here, and when there's Crash theres..."

"So gross!" Said Eddie sticking his tongue out at us. I quickly got off Shira, as she scrambled out from under me in the opposite direction. This is so embarrassing her face seemed to say, directly to me.

"Honestly dude, you use to be an awesome bachelor" Crash said as he slid off Peaches's back and walked in front of Shira "now you spend all day with this female" he gestured to Shira, who snapped her jaws at him in response, making him jump away in fright.

"Well unlike you" she said crouching down so her muzzle was level with Crash's head "at least I can find someone to date" her tone was beautifully deadly.

"That's right and for your information thats me!" Called Eddie from Peaches's back , and then jumped down. Oh ya that's one thing I should mention. The Minute Eddie layed eyes on Shira (once he figured out she wasn't an enemy) he instantly developed a crush on her. Thank god Shira didn't return his feelings. That would be so awkward.

"You wish, you disgusting rat" she said to him, her face revolted.

"Don't worry babe one day you'll ditch this guy once you realize that you need a masculine posses like me" Eddie said, trying to flex the muscles he didn't have.

"Wow I never knew you could say a word with more than 2 syllables!" Shira responded, her face covered in a fake surprised expression. I love it when she's sarcastic.

_'God I love this girl'_

Once we were able to get away from those nuisances, I had to rethink how to carry out my plan, so I suggested going out on a hunt. Hopefully that will keep us busy until sunset, then we can clean up, I can take Shira to the place I planned on, and then i can ask her. I had made sure to tell Manny this morning about what I planned to do, and he had promised to keep the rest of the herd from following or bothering us, luckily he also promised that he would also keep it a secret.

So me and Shira started our hunt. We were able to track down a herd of deer into a field. the grass in the field was golden and matched my pelt, it gave me a great advantage. I wish I could say the same for Shira. Because of her fur being silver, she had a hard time camouflaging herself in our tropical surroundings. But she had come up with a plan so she could still hunt and not be spotted. It required my help though. She would hide up in a tree, out of eyesight, I would then chase what ever pray we were hunting in her direction, and when it got close enough she would jump down onto the pray for the kill. Not only was my girlfriend beautiful, but she was amazing at hunting tactics!

So we followed the plan. Shira climbed up into a tree, and I got into my hunting position. I started to crawl up closer to the herd of deer, making sure to be as quiet as possible. I spotted our target, it was a older stag with a limp in his back leg when ever he walked. 'Perfect'. I felt the grass push against my body, my nose filled with the scent of my target, my senses tingling with my natural instinct to kill. When I could no longer get closer without alerting my prey of my presence, I pounced, letting out a growl as a sprung into the air, my claws outstretched and fangs bared. All the deer in the clearing started to run. I made sure to be behind them, but close enough to steer them in the direction I wanted. Suddenly, a flash of silver flew out of the tree canopy, tackling the stag that I had targeted. Shira had the stag in the death lock, her fangs sinking into the deer's neck, pricing his windpipe. His legs slowly started to stop flailing, signaling the end of his life. It was sort of sad, but it was necessary for me and Shira to kill him to survive.

I walked over to Shira and nuzzled her, our way of silently saying thanks. We then dug into our kill, ripping off the meat. As we ate, I couldn't help thinking about how much everything had changed since she came into my life. She had toughened me up, that's for sure, she showed almost no mercy on our hunts. We also started to play-fight in our spare time when we got bored, it was agreed way to stay stimulated. She made me feel like I still had a bit of a pack. I honestly forgot what it was like, let alone how great it was to hunt with another saber. But Shira had also softened me up in a way. She was the only one I ever showed true affection to, not only because she was the only other saber on the island, but because I truly did love her.

Once we were done, we walked down to a stream that wasn't to far away to get some water.

"So softie," Shira said looking up from the water "what exactly is this surprise you have planned?"

" As I said befor, I can't tell you" I said giving her a smile " also you still have some blood on your muzzle"

"Crap, where is it" she said, running her tongue over her lips.

"Here" I said walking up to her "let me get it". I started to lightly lick the side of her mouth, then started to groom the fur on her cheeks. She started to purr, so I started licking harder, forcing her on to the fine green grass on the side of the stream, grooming up to her ears. I felt her licking under my chin, making me purr, and lower my head. I was now standing over her looking down into her beautiful sapphire eyes that gleamed like shallow ocean pools with the sun shining through them. She pushed her lips onto mine, and I fell into the kiss, warmth running through my body at her touch. A few moments later we broke apart for air. I noticed the sun was setting, I needed to get her to the place that I had planned on, but without her knowing. I then shot up and started running through the forest, knowing that Shira would follow. And she did, I could hear her paws against the dirt behind me. She hadn't quickened her pace at all, which I knew she could do easily, so she must've known I was taking her to the big surprise. The sunset and twilight overtook the island, and I quickened my pace. Finally we had reached our destination. It was a cliff with an amazing view of the ocean, which reflected the stars, the cliff was also surrounded by trees, giving us privacy.

"So what's the big idea, tough guy?" Shira asked, padding up behind me, giving me a nudge on the shoulder and the softly head butting me, I nuzzled her in return.

_'Ok this is it' _I thought _'you've come this far, you can't back out now'_. I took a deep breath, looking at Shira. I let my eyes trace her body. From her powerful legs, to her strong chest, to her delicate earrings that glinted to the moonlight, and deadly fangs that looked harmless when placed in the smile that she wore, and finally meeting her amazing eyes again. I took in all her beauty, thinking of all the reasons I loved her, and then I spoke.

"Shira" I said "we have known each other for quite a while now, three months to be exact. Those three months have been the best of my life. You, Shira are the most gorgeous, exotic, beautiful saber I have ever met. But you're not just that, you are so much more. You're smart and funny, and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who is as sarcastic as me! And I love you for it Shira. I honestly don't know what I would do without you"I stopped to catch my breath and I noticed her eyes started to brim with tears, a smile crossing her face.

"Shira I love you more then anyone I ever have. You are the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you to the ends of the earth!" I stared deep into her eyes, they looked like the sea filled with stars that had come out of the sky. "That is why I am asking you this, Shira will you be my mate? Will you be the saber to carry my cubs and raise them with me? I'm asking you this Shira, because I love you. Will you let me claim you?"

Tears were running down her cheeks now. She looked up at me with a smile that I swore was the most beautiful smile on earth.

"Diego" she said her eyes showing pure love for me "I love you too, you know that. I also love you to the ends of the earth. You mean more to me than anyone in the world! I would do anything to make you happy"

Her voice was now cracking, and happiness swelled in my chest. _She was going to say yes!She was going to say yes!This is the happiest day of my li_-

"But my answer is no" her face fell and so did my joy. She looked up at me her eyes filled with sorrow,asking for forgiveness. "I can't be your mate."


	2. Chapter 2

"What...?" I knew what she said, but I just couldn't believe it.

"Diego, you know I love you," Shira said, her eyes were still watering, but unlike before, they were ice cold "but I can't be your mate." With that she started to walk away from me,back into the forest, fear and sorrow glinting in her eyes.

I felt like a huge bolder had just fallen on top of me, all my hopes and dreams of us being together melted. Why would she turn me down? I had to know. I ran after her, luckily she wasn't walking too fast. I jumped in front of her before she could get any farther. "Why?" I asked, I could hear my own pain in my voice.

"I just can't, ok!" Shira replied through gritted teeth, and tried to turn in a different direction.

"Shira just tell me why you can't!"

"I can't tell you why I can't!" Her voice was rising now and it was very cold.

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

"Because why?!" Now my voice was rising

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Why wouldn't I understand!? Is it because I'm not good enough for you or something? Is that it?!"

"Of course not you idiot!"

We were now yelling at each other.

"So what is it? Is there another male on the island!"

"No! And even if there was I wouldn't leave you!" She wheeled around to face me, almost hitting me with her claws in the process. Tears of anger were now running down her face. "It's not like I can say the same thing about you though!" she hissed at me.

"What you think I'm cheating on you! We are the only sabers on this whole fricken island Shira!"

"You don't think I know that!?" She was now boiling with anger, her eyes had a deadly glint in them.

"So why won't you tell me why you can't, or should I say won't, me my mate!?"

"BECAUSE"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

Then Shira ponce on me and yelled in my face "BECAUSE I CAN'T HAVE CUBS!" She fell onto my chest and started sobbing "Because I can't have your Cubs... I can't be your mate..." she whispered from my chest, where it was becoming wet from her tears.

'That's what this is about?'

Carefully, I lifted her face up with my front paw. Her eyes were bloodshot and still overflowing with tears. "You're gonna leave me now, aren't you" she said between sobs "or worse, kick me out of the herd"

I searched her beautiful blue eyes. The tears made them look like they were holding the stars. I softly wrapped my four-legs over her neck, and pulled her close to me, letting her head rest in the crook of my neck

"I would never do that to you Shira." I whispered in her ear. "I would NEVER leave you,or kick you out of the herd because of something like this. For one the others wouldn't allow me to, plus I can't even think about living without you" I pushed her up gently so,that we were now face to face. "If that's the reason why we can't be mates, I understand, but I would never leave you because you can't carry cubs." I gave her a weak smile, trying to be consoling. "Why would you think I would leave you?"

Shira pushed herself up into a sitting position, and I followed suit. She quickly wiped her eyes with her wrist and then spoke. "It's just... Most males would leave a female if they found out they couldn't carry Cubs. That's the whole point of mating, so that a male can impregnate a female so that she can carry his cubs and his legacy." She looked up at me her face filled with hurt. "Nobody wants a barren female Diego"

I walked up to her and affectionately nuzzled her "Shira, I don't care that you can't have cubs. I mean sure, it is a bit of a let down, but all I want is to stay with you, and for you to be happy" I gave her a smile. We stood there like that for a while, just pressing our foreheads together. We lied down after a little bit, and I let Shira snuggle up order my head, the side of her face pressed against my chest. I hadn't noticed how hard she had been trying to keep things together until her breathing started to die down, signaling calmness. We laid there like that for at least and hour, just enjoying each other's warmth.

But I was curious though. "Shira?" I asked quietly "How did you find out, about not being able to have cubs? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, bu-"

"No, it's ok I'll tell you" she said, taking in a deep breath.

"You see in my old pack, before I met Gutt, there were three males. They were all brothers, but the eldest was our alpha. There was a rule in the pack that each female had to mate with him at least once in her lifetime, as long as she wasn't a daughter of his. When my mother had me, everybody thought I was cursed because of my fur color" Shira lifted up her head and looked over her body in distaste "it was always considers bad luck when a saber was born white or gray, it was never easy for us to blend in so we would always ruin hunts, and because the fur would usually be passed down onto cubs, we were never wanted to mate with. Also, I was born the only cub in my litter, another sign of bad luck." She swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "My mother was punished because of this. It was completely unfair for her. She didn't have gray fur, and neither did my father, who I never knew because she had mated with him before the brothers took over our pack and exiled him. My mothers punishment was that she had to carry four more litters of cubs, two for our alpha, and one for each of his brothers. They technically murdered her." her eyes were now brimming with tears, and her voice was full of anger"No sooner than three days after each litter was born, that would mate with her again. Apparently my mother was quite fertile or the males were, because she would usually produce 5 or 6 cubs, a extremely high number to be born to sabers. After the fourth litter, the two brothers that were second in command found her so pleasurable, that they wanted her to bear them more cubs, but my mother refused. And then they...they raped her" Shira's voice was seething with rage now "She was impregnated once again, But her body was worked too hard. She ended up dying during the birth."

I saw a single tear running down her face, and I nuzzled her softly."You don't have to finish if

you don't want to" I said

"No, it's ok, I still haven't answered your question yet." she took another deep breath and continued her story.

"Everyone blamed me for her death. They all said that I forced the males to rape her, said it was my curse that ended up killing her. I was only a cub back then, I could never defend myself from my pack members, verbally or physically . Of course everyone believed these rumors, except for our alpha. For whatever reason, he took pity on me. I didn't understand why though, he was the one that forced my mothers punishment. But he didn't blame me for her death, he said that it was his brothers fault for pushing her to limits. I didn't, and I Still don't know why he didn't punish them though. But as I said befor he didn't blame me, infact he actually showed me pity and kindness. He ended up taking me in, seemed to genuinely care for me. Through out my teenage years, he taught me how to hunt and defend myself. I remember at one point he said I would play an important part in the packs future. I didn't know what he meant at the time. But i soon found out later that year." Shira's voice was now trembling, and she concentrated on the horizon in front of us.

"Later that year, I entered heat for the third time in my life. One day, he took me out on a solo hunt with him, which was a great honor for any saber in the pack. I remember when I caught the scent of some bore, he told me to not go after it but to keep following him, which I did. He lead me into a clearing, sat me down, and lectured me about how the pack had to always be growing to keep it strong. Then he told me he loved me… he asked me to mate with him. I saw him as a father figure, and the thought of mating with him disgusted me!" she shivered.

"I told him that, and then he jumped on top of me in rage. He started to claw and bite me, and i couldn't fight back, try as I might. He was at least three times stronger than me. He had beaten me to the point that I was barely conscious. He.." she started to sob, and i put my four-leg around her for comfort. "H-he then got ontop of me, and penetrated me, again, and again. He then dragged me back to the pack. I was covered in blood, and I felt broken. He put me in a cave and had me guarded at all times so that I wouldn't escape. Time went by, and I showed no sign of being pregnant. By the time that I should have given birth, I still hadn't. I remember one night he marched into the cave, he was said that I had killed the cubs before they could be born, said that it was the curse. He then blamed me for all the bad things that happened to the pack, blamed me for every death there ever was. He then tried to attack me, and I fought back. We raged on each other for a good amount of time. At one point I was able to claw him in the face, and I ended up taking out one of his eyes." Shira smiled slightly at the memory, but then her face fell

" I ran out of the cave, I ran for my life, I thought i could finally be free. I ended up coming to the shore of the ocean. But I heard footsteps thundering behind me, I turned to see my alpha and his brothers behind me. I was trapped. I couldn't run, I couldn't hide, and I couldn't fight them without dying in the process. But fighting was my best option. I knew it was suicide, but it would be a quick death, and I didn't want to die without trying to free myself. So I charged at them. I fought with every last ounce of strength I had, but I was eventually taken down. I layed on the ground and I couldn't get up. The alpha approached me, and the last thing I saw was his empty eye socket, bloody and in all its glory. Then he tore his claws at my abdomen, all I felt was excruciating pain, it felt like he had torn out all of my organs. They then left me there to die. I layed there in the sand fell into unconscious, bloody, and excepting my end. But, some how I survived, I wasn't dead. I woke up on Gutts ship. At the time, Gutt still had his mate, Angala. I don't know how, but she was able to stop the bleeding, and nursed me back to proper health. I knew that after that attack I would never be able to have cubs, and thats how I found out." She gave me a weak smile.

I was completely shocked. "I never knew you went through so much. Shira why didnt you tell me all of this" She never really had told me about her pack.

"Because I really prefer not to talk about it" she said, she then looked up at me " But I told my story to you because I trust you, more than anyone i ever had"

I wrapped my four leg around her pulling her into a hug. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace, and I whispered in her ear"Same her Kitty, I trust you more then anyone" Then I leaned in and softly kissed her on her lips, and pulled back and smiled at her "So we can't exactly be mates, but can we do something, promising so that we will always be together"

"So then just promise me that" she said, smiling and her eyes filled with love.

"Ok" I said, looking at her, and I made sure to put all my love for her into my words "Shira, you are the light of my life, the reason I get up in the morning, and I care about you more than any on in the world. Shira I promise you promise you that you will be the only female I'll ever love.

She looked at me with so much love and repeated something close to what I had sid. "Diego," she said "you are the one that has stolen my heart, which is an impossible task. You convinced me to leave my life as a pirate behind, and you opened my eyes up to what real love and care is. Diego, I promise you that you will be the only one I'll ever love." My heart swelled with love for her.

This is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I pounced on her. I pushed my lips against hers, and we stayed like that for as long as we could until we needed air. We then laid down, and spent the rest of the night next to each other, and I hoped the rest of our lives would be spent the same way

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hoped u enjoyed my story! Sorry about the twist in the last chapter, oh wait no Im not! *laughs like a maniac* So ya.. I've had this story in the back of my mind for a while now and i finally decided to write it. One thing that I would like to get across is that when animals mate, it IS TO REPRODUCE, this always bothers me that when people say that they are MATES, they treat it like they are married, do your research people! Sorry about my little rant there, but as always, reviews are always wanted and thanks for reading! See ya guys.<strong>

**P.S. Coast Valley High Should be updated soon**


	3. UPDATE

**Hey guys so I have a question for all of you that read and liked my story _'Not Exactly_'. What do you guys think about a sequel? Actually it would be two sequels, both mainly about Diego and Shira, and both will be kinda dark. I know it would be a weird story to update, but whatever. So leave me some reveiws on what you guys think. **


End file.
